


Feelings Drenched in Ink

by MorganSloatman230



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy inherited Joey's love for Henry, Joey Drew is "Bendy" | Ink Bendy, Like a certain someone, M/M, Other, Sort Of, Which makes him obsessed with the man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSloatman230/pseuds/MorganSloatman230
Summary: For what ever strange reason, the Ink Demon could not place a why or how for the reasons he was so drawn to the man known as Henry Stein.
Relationships: Bendy/Henry Stein, Joey Drew/ Henry Stein (Implied)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Feelings Drenched in Ink

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic I wrote that was inspired by the theory of the ink demon containing a piece of Joey’s soul. Therefore, I thought it would be interesting to explore the possibility, that if the demon contains Joey’s soul, what if he shares Joey’s feelings for Henry? 
> 
> Just an idea I wanted to play around with in this fic.

When he first saw Henry, the ink demon remembered feeling strange around him. The ink demon was not sure why, since he never had feelings like this before when it came to how he felt about all the other residents in the studio. With them, all he felt was a sense of urgent hunger; one that led him to consume them relentlessly to fill the void he constantly felt.

With Henry though, it was different. Whenever the demon spots him from the corner of his eyes, he gets overwhelmed with a need. Not the typical need he constantly feels regarding the strong cravings he gets that cause him to consume almost every moving thing in his path. Rather, it was a need that involved a sense of longing. Longing to be near Henry, touch him, hold him close and never let him go.

Why the ink demon felt that way, the beast did not know. Because of these feelings though, the beast felt a strong mental pull towards the human whenever he came face to face with him. Not that he ever got a chance to ever act on any of those desires he wanted fulfilled from Henry; because typically, when ever Henry spotted him, he ran the direction opposite to him.

For some strange reason, those actions hurt, and the ink demon wished he knew why.

He also wanted to know why whenever he catches another ink creature trying to hurt or kill Henry, why he suddenly got overwhelmed with emotions like anger and outrage; which typically leads him to killing said creatures all in the name of protecting Henry. His Henry.

Had it been anyone else, the demon would have left them to face their fate without second thought. With Henry through, just the thought alone of anything happening to him made the ink demon feel a certain level of protectiveness for the former animator. Ask him why, and he would not be able to tell you.

There were times where he was unable to rescue Henry in time. Whether it be from the self-proclaimed prophet, Malice Angel or any of the lost ones, the moment he found Henry sprawled out dead on the floor caused the demon to sink down to it’s knees, and mourn over the loss of life that belonged to the man known as Henry. After seeking out vengeance for the man’s death, and mercilessly slaughtering whoever killed him, the ink demon would seek out the artist’s corpse once more.

He would take care cradling the dead man’s body in his arms and would be even more careful about caressing the man’s features and face. Even in death, the animator’s body was warm, and the ink demon, who’s own body temperature was cold in stark contrast, wanted to be close to the human as much as possible. There were even moments where the demon felt like kissing him…

The demon shudders at such thoughts even to this day. Thanks to the time loop the entire studio was trapped in, no matter how many times Henry died, he would always be reborn in the next loop. So, the demon tried to not let himself grieve to much whenever Henry died.

If you were to ask the demon what the favorite part of his relationship with Henry was, he would respond, with a lot of enthusiasm, that it was playing cat and mouse. The monster loved to chase the artist down the corridors and the hallways; and whenever he has Henry cornered, he loves to look at the way Henry gets whenever the human was afraid. He enjoyed taking the pleasure of licking Henry right then and there; to be able to taste the delicious fear rolling off him.

He would soon let Henry go though. He had no reason, and he gave up questioning it a long time ago, to kill him when it was clearly more fun and advantageous for him to keep the man alive. Unlike the others, he found himself enjoying being around Henry.

When it came to the moment in where Henry tries to play the reel and end him and the studio’s existence, even then he never tried to kill Henry, but only stop him. It made his heart ache that Henry was so bent on ending him after everything. Each time the demon died, he attempted to reach out to Henry for comfort, only for everything to go black as he was erased from existence.

It would, however, not be the last time he saw or heard from Henry. Even with many attempts to end the entire thing, the studio, the time loops, even the demon’s own existence, everything will always automatically reset back to the beginning. The studio would be restored; all the ink monsters in it once more alive. The ink demon himself will be alive once more; birthed from the ink, and able to see Henry once again.

He did not know why he felt these feelings for the man known as Henry Stein. All he knew was that he felt them, and as painful as these feelings were to experience, the demon knew that they would never go away.


End file.
